Nina
by NotreDame
Summary: Al va rendre visite à une amie. Se situe peu après le dernier épisode de l'animé de 2009.


Synopsis : Al va rendre visite à une amie. Se situe peu après le dernier épisode de l'animé de 2009.

Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages.

_Nina_

Voici la maison où elle habitait avec son papa et son cher Alexander. D'ici, tout a l'air plus grand. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant : la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'étais une armure de plus de deux mètres. Je me sens tout petit. Pour tout dire, j'ai l'impression d'être presque aussi petit que ma petite Nina.

La maison n'a pas changé, du moins extérieurement. Personne n'a voulu y habiter depuis cet horrible drame alors l'armée s'en sert pour stocker des documents ou du matériel divers. Cela me fait drôle de penser que des militaires en uniformes travaillent maintenant dans la bibliothèque où Ed et moi passions du temps. Mais le jardin est toujours le même. Voici l'arbre en fleurs dans lequel elle essayait de grimper, voici des pâquerettes semblables à celles dont elle faisait des guirlandes. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle va jaillir de derrière un coin et me sauter au cou en m'appelant '_grand frère'_…

C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais eu de petite sœur mais avec Nina, c'était particulier. Tous les soirs, elle venait nous embrasser, Ed et moi. Ensuite, son papa allait la border et elle voulait parfois que je vienne lui lire une de ces histoires avec des princesses et des chevaliers. Je lui lisais l'histoire en sautant soigneusement les passages qui lui faisaient peur et ensuite, je retournais lire avec Ed. Quand il se mettait à bailler, on allait se mettre au lit et c'est là que le pire moment de ma journée commençait.

Edward s'endormait très vite tandis que je ne parvenais pas à fermer l'œil. J'attendais, j'écoutais le bruit du vent, celui des oiseaux de nuit, parfois les pas de Shau Tucker qui se levait pendant la nuit. Je repensais à ce qu'on avait lu pendant la journée et j'essayais d'en tirer quelque chose, mais très vite, mes pensées se tournaient vers autre chose. Je revoyais le sourire de Maman, la rivière où on allait jouer enfants avec Ed et Winry…

Et du coup, je me mettais à penser à Winry. Je me demandais ce qu'elle et Mamie Pinaco pouvaient bien faire en ce moment. Je revoyais les gens que j'ai connus enfants, nos goûters d'anniversaire, la tarte aux pommes fondantes de notre maman. Ensuite, j'essayais d'imaginer le goût des pains aux raisins qu'on mangeait parfois le dimanche ou celui de la tourte aux petits légumes de Gracia Hugues. J'imaginais tout ce que je ferais un jour, quand je me serais débarrassé de cette armure : manger une tarte aux pommes, me plonger les pieds dans l'eau d'une rivière, adopter un petit chaton…

Et au bout d'un moment, mes pensées s'arrêtaient toutes seules. J'attendais, immobile, espérant que le sommeil vienne enfin, mais il ne venait pas, et je me sentais parfois envahi par des idées noires. Les mauvais souvenirs s'enchaînaient et il m'arrivait parfois de pleurer, silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Ed. Je devais déployer des efforts insensés pour rester calme. Mon grand frère avait besoin que je sois fort. Il fallait que je m'accroche à tout ce qui était positif dans ma vie : tous mes espoirs, l'affection d'Ed, de Winry, de Mamie Pinaco, la gentillesse de la petite Nina…

L'heure passait et je finissais par entendre les premiers chants des oiseaux, puis le passage du laitier et des livreurs de journaux. Ensuite, c'était des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir et Nina qui entrait, me collait deux gros bisous sur les joues et allait en faire autant avec Ed. S'il ne réagissait pas assez vite à son goût, elle lui cognait la tête avec ses petits poings jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Ensuite, elle m'entraînait dans sa chambre et exigeait que je lui refasse ses tresses pendant qu'Edward se traînait dans la salle de bains en grognant. Je n'étais pas très adroit avec mes grosses mains, je l'avoue, et il m'est arrivé de lui tirer les cheveux sans le faire exprès mais elle ne m'en voulait jamais. Elle pépiait comme un petit oiseau pendant que je finissais de la coiffer et je sentais toutes mes angoisses de la nuit s'évanouir comme neige au soleil. On descendait dans la salle à manger et je regardais tout le monde prendre le petit-déjeuner, après quoi on partait tous vaquer à nos occupations. Malgré la façon dont Ed et moi angoissions à l'idée d'échouer au concours d'alchimiste, c'était une belle période de notre vie.

Je repense à cela et en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir Nina au supplice, fusionnée avec Alexander en une chimère immonde. Pauvre Nina, tu ne méritais pas ça. Si seulement ce drame n'avait pas eu lieu… Nina, petite sœur, tu m'as tellement apporté avec ta joie de vivre et ton insouciance. Moi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai donné en retour ?

- Al, tu te fais du mal.

Je tourne la tête et je vois qu'Edward m'a rejoint. Je vois à son expression qu'il se sent aussi triste et amer que moi, même s'il n'osera pas le dire à voix haute. C'est tout Ed, ça : quand il se sent mal, au lieu de pleurer, il se met toujours en colère.

- J'aimerais bien lui offrir une pierre tombale, Ed, ou un petit mémorial.

Mon frère hoche la tête. Lui aussi s'est senti horriblement mal quand on a perdu Nina. Lui aussi aimerait bien lui faire un petit cadeau. Un mémorial, ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais c'est mieux que rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques semaines plus tard.<strong>

C'est une dalle en pierre blanche, toute simple, sur laquelle on peut lire ces quelques mots : « A Nina Tucker, une enfant joyeuse et innocente, et à Alexander, son chien fidèle. » L'armée n'a fait aucune difficulté quand on leur a demandé la permission de l'installer dans le jardin. Un des employés qui travaille maintenant ici a même promis de la nettoyer régulièrement sans même qu'on le lui demande. Je crois que tout le monde a entendu parler de cette chimère interdite et qu'ils veulent garder ce souvenir comme un avertissement à tous les alchimistes. Mais pour moi, Nina restera avant tout ma petite sœur chérie.

Etrangement, mes pensées vont vers May Chang et son élixirologie. Je me demande si May aurait pu défusionner Nina et Alexander si elle s'était trouvée ici. Tiens, je suis sûr qu'elle et Nina se seraient entendues à merveille ! Elles auraient joué à deux sur la pelouse, avec Alexander. Peut-être qu'à nous trois, on aurait même pu sauver Nina…

Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ce qu'on aurait pu faire, je m'enfoncerais dans les regrets. Il faut que je pense à l'avenir, au voyage que j'ai prévu de faire à Xing. May Chang m'a promis de m'apprendre ce qu'elle sait de l'élixirologie. Une fois que j'aurai réussi à maîtriser cette science, peut-être que je pourrai guérir des gens, rendre le monde un peu meilleur. Nina aurait bien aimé que je fasse ça, je crois.

Je reviendrai régulièrement fleurir ton mémorial, ma petite Nina. Crois-moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

_La fin…_


End file.
